The specific aims of this study are 1) to accomplish a prospective blinded clinical trial to identify primiparous women at risk for preterm delivery using the mammary stimulation test, and 2) to null the hypothesis that primiparous women at risk for preterm delivery cannot be identified prospectively by use of the mammary stimulation test.